Naruto the Ranger
by Blaze016
Summary: Naruto is adobted by the Hokage after stealing food. how will the Hokage's influence change things? not godlike Naruto just a bit stronger and smarter. also a good Sasuke. fairly cannon in general with changes here or there. M for safty. no official pair.


Naruto: The ranger

A/N: hello all this is a fanfic im trying. i have yet to decide any true pairings for this fic, so i'll try to set up a poll. Also id like to note that the 'abuse' NAruto goes through wont go past glares and name calling or price inflation. i didnt feel like doing the whole he's beaten thing. my reasoning is that once they tried even once they'd e executed by the Hokage for hurting the boy.  
-Chapter 1: meet Naruto Uzumaki-

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves is one of the most powerful shinobi villages in the land. It has seen many things as any ninja village, great legendary warriors, great wars, and even a terrorising demon. This demon still roamed the earth and was currently tormenting a food store. That is the great demon is no longer a 5 plus story tall, red fox with nine tails. Rather a young 12 and a half year old blond boy, with eyes as blue as the sky, and whiskers adorning his cheeks. This young boy was running from the angry shop keeper, and smiling. Despite the boys orange facade, he disappeared easily from the civilian man and even evaded the ANBU.

Naruto snickered to himself as he prepared to take a bite from his prize. It wasn't his fault that no stores besides Ichiraku Ramen sold him food. His teacher had always told him to eat better, so did his only other favorite person in his life. The one he looked up to most of all in the village, the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto called him gramps as a term of endearment for being one of the only people in his life to really care for his well being. The other was Morino Iruka.

Iruka is Naruto's teacher, whose class he had to skip for a lunch. The Chunnin teacher cared for Naruto alot, almost as much as a brother. This is why he was tapping his foot looking at a salivating Naruto. When the boy noticed the sound and then the black ninja sandals of his teacher he gulped and held his bread up dejected. In a low tone, he could only say "im sorry Iruka-Sensei, i was hungry and you always say I should eat more then ramen." Iruka didn't change his harsh stance. He didn't blame Naruto, how could he know about the thing in him that people hated?

Iruka was a average man. Young for a chuunin. He recently turned 22. The Few Distinquishing features were his Brown eyes, and a long scare across his nose. His clothing couldnt be more basic, the stadard chuunin chaket with swirl on the back. WHich was the Fire nations mark. This can also be found on NAruto's Orange jumpsuit. He had kunai and shuriken poutches on the side that meled into the chuunin sweat pants and Iruka's black sandals.

Needless to say, Naruto was now in a room with his two favorite people disappointed in him. Naruto never felt like such trash, even when the villagers glared, or called him names. The hokage was a wizened veteran of many battles, but Naruto always guessed that he aged even more when he caused trouble.(1)

The Hokage was rubbing his eyes, trying to look more disappointed in the boy, if anything to make him feel guilt for stealing. "Hokage, sir what should we do to punish young Naruto?" Iruka asked unsure of how to resolve the problem. Iruka has tried everything to make the boy behave from detention to being the best friend ever. It appeared that Naruto was more like his younger self then he would ever admit. Then as now, it was the third who calmed the young Iruka down. The wise sage looked at Naruto with his wise brown eyes. "Naruto you know that stealing is illegal, normally you would be punished with a cell or fine" he said trailing off as he replaced the tobacco in his pipe.

Naruto nodded sadly and could only say, "i'm sorry gramps, he wouldnt sell it to me. So i sort of just ran." he said disappointed in himself. The Hokage could only sigh the newly burning tobacco into the air. "That is why you are here instead my boy. I have some news for you." he says with an odd smile that hinted to more then Naruto could interpret. Iruka was not aware of any news for the boy and too was listening in case he was involved. Seeing that he had they're attention he elaborated. "Naruto, you are to live with me, my grandson, my wife and my son at our clan estate. Your already like another grandson to me and I wont let you starve on ramen if I can do anything about it." he said. angry that the villagers hated the young boy. They treated him like the demon fox in him, though the boy had no idea that's the reason why they treated him so.

Naruto and Iruka were stunned, Iruka was speechless but Naruto, well Sarutobi swore he should be in ANBU with how fast he traveled from his seat to hugging him. Naruto was beyond happy, he would finally have a home. One that had heat and working water, and he'd be living with the Hokage himself. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" was all NAruto could think to say. The old Hokage never shyed from a good hug from one of his citizens whenever possible. Upon hearing Naruto's sniffles of happiness he almost cried himself. He composed himself however, need to look professional. The Hokage reminded himself.

Once they stopped the hugging session. Naruto was back in his seat giddy but had a few more questions "Does that mean you'll train me gramps?" he asks hoping for a yes, his ninja skills were below average. No teachers at the academy, aside from Iruka; seemed to help the boy with the basics and Iruka was far to busy grading or coordinating school activities to dedicate time for Naruto. The Hokage knew of Naruto's lacking of skills, it was why he failed the genin exam twice. He knew the young blond before him really tried hard. "I will train you, if you pay attention in Iruka's class and get decent grades. Deal?" he asked eyeing the boy as he puffed on his pipe smiling. Naruto stood and held a thumb up smiling "You got it gramps i Wont fail you! Hey when do i move my stuff?" he asked anxious to get out of his ghetto.

-a bit later that day-

Naruto had all his stuff in maybe two bags the hokage had given him. he didn't have much beyond a picture of him and Iruka and the Hokage all smiling, he framed it. That he would say, was his best birthday so far, as he was always the optimist. He had cloths but all they were are 5 pairs of his orange jumpsuit. They had them in a dumpster so he took them and cleaned them in the stream. as he looked at his very few belongings, he smiled. Despite no shop allowing him inside, he was happy for once.

After traversing the village toward the Sarutobi residance, which wasn't far from the Hokage tower. He saw it before he got their, though the buildings were'nt taller then two stories, which was the main building, they were large and seemed to have lots of excess room for someone like him. What really awed the boy is when he entered the beautiful complex. The halls were wide from both sides of him, and in the middle between the halls to the other houses and the main building was a beautiful garden and clearing. He noticed the Hokage walk from a group of flowers in the garden and greet the boy with a warm smile.

After Welcoming the boy with a gentle hug, Sarutobi was giving Naruto a grand tour. Naruto was still in awe of he sheer beauty of each individual living area. It almost sadened him to see that only the Hokage and his family lived in such a lavish place. When he saw the pictures of fily members past he recognized a few from history class, though it was vague. The Hokage whom was always aware of subtle changes in people, saw Naruto thinking. In an informitive tone he spoke "i see you have been paying attention, these are my past family members. Some like Sarutobi Sasuke were one of the very first ninja and helped the first form the village." Naruto nodded letting the information soak in. Now he knew that Sasuke was named for a great ninja, which maybe why he's seen more as a prodagy.

Eventually Naruto was lead to the building closest to the main structure, when the hokage nodded to the boy, he opened the door. inside were few things as could be expected from an empty home. However, it did have basic furniture and a working kitchen as well as bathroom. The room had an inscription on the top of the walls that read 'Fight for your precious people and stack the bricks for the future'. Naruto took the short yet powerful message to heart. He enjoyed the heart warming effect the room had, he wondered if it was because he felt he finnally had a family.

Once the boy was finished unpacking. Sarutobi told him to meet with him outside in the garden. The Hokage seemed to be deep in thought. Naruto's year in the academy was only a quarter of the way through but the boy was failing every subject. Sarutobi decided to help give Naruto a better base in the academy, to start the boy off. Seeing Naruto wait patiently for the wise kage to begin was a new turn. It seemed that the boy would settle down for something, training. The kage motioned Naruto closer as he spoke, "my boy i will start some basic training for you. I can tell from your scores here." he said motioning to a folder with Naruto's name on it. "You need all around training. So first lesson is molding and controling chakra. your young and have alot of access chakra so if you fail dont give up on me ok?" he said with a gentle smile. Naruto nodded and listened to his new teacher, the Hokage.

-few months pass-

Naruto had improved in every major area of the academy. Although his scores were never perfect, he was above average. The Hokage and his family helped Naruto with things he didnt understand or jutsu he couldnt perform. He still couldn' do the clone jutsu despite learning to walk on water with chakra. The wise hokage felt that the fox's chakra was acting as a hinder when it came to genjutsu. Preventing the boy from performing the simple clone jutsu. In his time with the Hokage he took many life lessons to heart. Things like always training for the worst case senario or using equipment or jutsu that can save your allies. This is what lead to Naruto's new weapon, his short bow. The bow was basic in design despite the leaf symbol. It was a dark black color, matching his new attire. This too changed when he moved in.

The Hokage bought Naruto cloths fit for a ninja, though he knew of Naruto's ability to escape any ninja in the village. Naruto could get any prank off with out even the ANBU noticing him, somehow though, Iruka always found him. He often wondered if thats because the boy let Iruka catch him. Naruto's new clothing was simple but effective. A dark longsleeve shirt under a black tee, allowing for changes in weather. His pants seemed to be modeled after all jonin and chunnin, dark blue sweats. Despite these major changes. Naruto's overall personality didn't change, he was still fun loving and some times pulled a prank or too. However, he never did it in Iruka's class. To say this threw off members of his class, would be a understatement.

This particular week were the genin exams. Everyone was curious how these students would advance. The Uchiha prodagy who ignored everything around him ever since all the ninja in his clan were murdered. A Hyuuga princess who was shy, and Naruto the demon fox container. Those were the most intreaging students, not that the others didnt show promise. The hokage smiled as the day of the tests arrived and his new grandson would be a ninja. he remembered how he conviced the counsil to let him raise the boy. he hated that he had to say he'd make him into a weapon for Konoha, but it was the only way. that being said, he raised the boy normally and showed him a few things. The Kage didn't give Naruto too much help. He didn't want the boy to erogant. That being said. Naruto was a boy, not a weapon. The Hokage swore to himself to be sure that it remined as such. No matter what that damn counsil wanted.

Naruto was the hardest working student he had ever seen. The boy seemingly didn't know when to stop. This made the Kage very proud of the boy. Naruto had no qualms with hard work. A good quality to have. Not to mention it was easy as pie to motivate the young boy. When Naruto asked the Kage to teach him a jutsu, that would sky rocket him to Hokage. Well the wise man had calmly told the boy, that such a jutsu didn't exist. The Kage went on to say that anything in life worth doing, wasnt easy. It was after that Naruto, no longer expected to reach Hokage right away. However, he would work hard for the job.

This however, was a somber note to a rough year in the village. Recently he ordered Itachi to spare his brother in the Uchiha massacre, as well as the non ninja. Itachi listened to him. Sasuke was distant after most of his clan was killed by his older brother. He didn't know that his clan planed to kill and take over the hokage and village. Despite this itachi was now a missing ninja to the village. little did he know that itachi was a spy for the hokage. Itachi held no hate for the Kage, but his clan, who would risk a global war, just for power.

Sasuke didn't talk to anyone, he barely answered questions when called upon. He was still number one thanks to test scores and one on one spars against the other students. Noone in the academy history had a perfect spar record except Itachi and Neji Hyuuga. Atleast in Recent history. It seemed that would hold even longer as Sasuke had lost twice. Once to Hinata Hyuuga, he never seen jyuuken in his life. Needless to say it was a one sided spar, even though she didn't hit fatal area's. She did score more points then him. Which is how one can win a spar is by scoring hits. Hinata had won 9 to his 4. This didn't bother him all that much, she was a hyuuga. The second loss brought him back from his vengence hunting track. Despite his brothers words to him that day, he saw himself as an avenger. The second loss. Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most improved and improving students in their class. Sasuke didn't know how Naruto beat him using a standard taijutsu method, the match was close. Hell all their spars are close. its that paarticular one that made the Uchiha respect another. It also ade him focus more on beating Naruto, then his brother. The spar Naruto had won was 9 to Sasuke's 8. This was the spark tot he flame of their rivalry.

This lead to Sasuke joining Naruto at lunch. Making them fast friends Sasuke enjoyed talking to someone who was always looking at the bright side. It made his thoughts much happier. From a distance you'd think that Naruto happened to sit next to the 'great prodagy'. Naruto doing all the talking and bisterous movements with whatever he was talking about acroos from a quiet, but listening uchiha who actually smiled for once. All the girls in the class were jealous, Naruto was talking to Sasuke openly, and they got along. They didn't realize it was because they repected each other as rivals. The only girl who thaught differantly was Hinata. Though she was jealous, it was because Sasuke got to see Naruto's smile head on. They often joked in each others expence, but still held a respectful rivalry.

No students or chuunin, except Iruka, knew of Naruto's move in with the Hokage. He decided that outside the council, the ANBU, and a few select jonin. Noone would know of the boys move into his estate, to avoid accusations of favored treatment to the 'demon brat'. A name he said that if uttered in his presence, he himself, the Hokage would kill the one uttering that name. The Hokage was proud of Naruto's passing Scores. He worked tiredlessly to please either him, Iruka, his son Asuma, or his wife. Sarutobi's wife, although no longer a ninja, did retire a jonin and would offer Naruto advice on practicing the academy jutsu's. Which again brings the only blemish to Naruto's improvements.

Despite what The Hokage, his son, or his wife did to help. the boy could not summon up a simple clone. It appears the boy can't do genjutsu, something he feared. It appears the fox's chakra does effect the boys ability to influence chakra, thus limiting him to ninjutsu and taijutsu. Granted the boys chakra was vastly impresive, he wondered if he could summon gamabunta. His old student wasn't around to find out, and he wanted Naruto to remain humble and hard working. So he let it be. He was however, unsure of what to do to help the boy, until that one faithful day.

Naruto had been asking teachers at the school for help with the bunshin, thinkng maybe they'll have an idea. Eventually Mizuki told the boy that the forbidden scroll had the real secret to it. Telling the boy the key to the jutsu was in that scroll, and for extra credit. If he could take the scroll unnoticed, and learn from it. Then he could surpass Sasuke. Of course Mizuki struck a cord, Naruto wanted to pass Sasuke, not to humiliate the Uchiha, but in the spirit of thair rivalry. He already had the other boy's respect for beating him and remaining a contender.

The Hokage rubbed his temples for the hundereth time that day, as Iruka poofed from his office. 'Why Naruto? your doing so well' he thought as he looked at his crystal ball that instantly went to the blond. as long as the hokage had some of a ninja's blood he could find them in his ball. The ball shimmered Showing the young boy in the forest. Naruto was practicing a jutsu in the scroll. The old Hokage smiled, maybe it wont be so bad after all, atleast after they deal with Mizuki. He prayed the ANBU leader, Kakashi, arrived in time so Iruka wouldnt be alone against a traitor.

-In the Forest with Naruto-

Naruto was tired, sweaty and dirty. His blond locks were dark with the dirt and grime of hard work. Naruto took a deep breath and smiled to himself, he finally master the one jutsu that eluded him. Atleast he thought he did. He didn't have time to rest as some bushes moved revealing one of his favorate people, Iruka. Iruka looked at the boy with his hands on his hips, prepared to yell at the boy with his patented 'big headed jutsu'. That was until he saw the boy smile at him sheepishly, the scroll on his back, and covered in dirt. Iruka calmed himself with one sobering thought, 'he's been training, does that mean he learned a jutsu from the Forbidden scroll?'. Naruto just smiled saying "Hi sensei! I perfected the shadow clone jutsu, and took the scroll like Mizuki said. I pass Sasuke now right?" he asked smiling like a goofball. Iruka was to stunned at the boy yo reply. Why would Mizuki say such a thing? He didn't have time to contemplate.  
It was then that Mizuki's laugh filled the air and both Iruka and Naruto looked at him oddly. His laugh sounded borderline evil. "Naruto, I have to say im impressed, even for a demon like you" he said smiling evily. Naruto scowled, again someone called him a demon. He didn't know why. "Havent you ever wondered why the vilalge hates you? Why they ignore and shun you?" he asks letting the question hang, despite Iruka's shout. "No MIzuki! Its forbidden! You cant!" he yelled. To say Naruto was intrested would be and understatment. His wiskered face showed intrested and a bit of nervousness. Did he really want to kow the truth? Something in him said no. "When the nine tailed fox attacked, the fourth didn't kill it. He couldn't. So he sealed it in a baby. THAT BABY WAS YOU!" he said with a sadistic grin.

Naruto was shocked to silence. At first he wanted to laugh and call Mizuki a liar. Until he saw Iruka give him a sad forlonging look. Then it sank deep into his heart, it made sense. "They call you a demon, because you are one. Do you think anyone really cares for you? They see you for what you are, a beast." Mizuki was gloating as he grabbed an overly sized shuriken. "I will be a hero for killing the demon." he said launching the giant projectile towards the blond. As it flew timed seemed to slow for Naruto. He didn't move, he felt like if he died maybe it would be better for everyone. He felt that he was a danger to everyone. So he waited, and waited. until he felt warm liquid it his face and neck. Thats when he saw a crying and now bleeding Iruka above him. A giant shuriken in the chuunin teacher's back. Although Naruto didn't know, it had barely missed Iruka's spine.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" they almost said it at the same time. Iruka was talking directly to the boy, Sarutobi was sad and angry, talking to his crystal ball. Naruto noted the giant Shuriken in his sensei's back. "w-why?" was all the boy could mutter to his hurt and crying savior. "Because were the same, i saw how you made pranks for attention. I did the same after the fox killed my parents. It hurt, didnt it?" he asked solemly. the two were lost in the hurt of the other to notice Mizuki ready another giant Shuriken. "How cute, time to die demon" he said releasing another giant projectile. To his dimay it was blocked. but not by Naruto or Iruka as Naruto had taken off. Running and to hide nearby to cry alone and process the truth about his birthright.

Stnding between him, Iruka, and the now running Naruto. Was an Anbu nin, whose name escaped him. "Who are you?" he asked shoked that anyone found them so fast. he planed for Iruka as he could always tail Naruto. The ANBU, didn't really reply he moved the head band over his left eye. Being caught off gaurd Mizuki was now staring into the mighty, legendary and sleep inducing genjutsu of the Sharingan. its then the name came to his mind before unconciousness, 'Kakashi'.

Iruka, seeing what happened removed the projectile from his back but not with out wincing in pain. "Thank you Kakashi. I have to find Naruto, and tell him he's not a monster." Kakashi just noded in a direction. Despite wanting to call the man crazy. Not that Kakashi hated the boy, he was concerned for the mans bleeding wound.

Naruto didn't run far, he was hidden by a tree crying. Thinking that now, noone would ever accept a monster, a demon, a beast. He was soon joined by his Sensei and a ANBU captain carrying a sleeping Mizuki. The ANBU he recognized as one of the few that protected him from would be assassins. The headband over one eye was a dead give away. Naruto flinched when they looked at him and said somberly, "So, you going to kill the demon now?" he asked them both. He didnt expect to be slaped. Iruka's hand was still stinging, but not as much as Naruto's cheek. He looked stunned at his Sensei. "Naruto, your not a demon. Your my student, and excellent one at that. You care for people and make friends out of enemies. Does that sound like a demon?" he asked. Naruto could only shake his head. "i've also heard you want to be the Hokage, dont you think the demon, would want to just be a killer?" offered Kakashi.

They were leaving the forest, When Iruka gave Naruto his headband. Despite the test tommorow, he knew the boy would pass. Kakashi thought that he might ask the Hokage to make him a sensei for a team. Naruto was very intresting, and not because of the fox. He reminded him of his old sensei, the blond hair and bright blue eyes. In fact that set of traits was rare in the village only two families had such things. The Yamanaka's and his Sensei. He'd have to ask the Hokage if Naruto was his sensei's son.

-The Hokage's OFfice-

The hokage smiled at the boy. Naruto had gotten out of his 'im a demon' funk quite quickly. Thanks to Iruka, himself, and Kakashi. "Naruto, im sorry you had to find out this way, i planned to tell you once you graduated." he sid solemly. Naruto was sitting respectfully next to Iruka and Kakashi who dropped the sleeping traitor at the jail. he also labeled him for execution for telling Naruto's secret. "its fine Gramps, i'm just sorry that Iruka-sensei got hurt." he said calmly. He didn't trust his emotions right now so he did what the hokage told him to do for his anger. he took deep breaths as not to be rash or blindly rush an opponant. somehting he was told could get him killed. "As for the appoIinting of your genin rank, I agree with Iruka. You have earned it. That being said i want you to take the test, as not to raise suspicion." Naruto nodded. He was happy, his most favorate people knew of his tenant, and still cared for him deeply. He vowed to himself to not let the demon define who he was but rather his actions.

The hokage had taught Naruto of the politics of the village, but now it wasnt vague due to the demon sealed in him. This now meant that now the Hokage could tell Naruto of all the intrecities of the politics. Naruto now understood why the counsil wanted him dead. That being said, Naruto wasn't ready for the information that Kakashi had figured out. So the boy was asked to go rest for the test.

"Yes Kakashi?" he asked as the jonin ANBU captain stayed in his office. Kakashi tried to be calm, but his voice betrayed his hurt felt emotons. "Is Naruto, Minato's son?" he asked. The hokage sighed and nodded. "He indeed is, but I dont think its wise for him to know. Atleast not until he can protect himself from possible assassins" he said calmly looking at the betrayed look in Kakashi's eye. Despite Kakshi's mask, the Hokage could tell his emotions as much as one could tell Naruto's. he was the Hokage after all. "I'm sorry." was all he could think to say. "Sorry? he is sensei's legacy, had I known. He wouldnt of had a harsh time in his life. that being said. Lord Hokage I wish to be instated as a Jonin sensei. I'm sure the counsil would ask me eventually for Sasuke." he said gently. The Hokage could only nod, he knew that meant he'd want Naruto as well. However, he hadnt made his mind on the teams yet. He would have to wait.

- Next Day -

The genin all arrived on time for the test. Oddly everyone was quiet. All were focused on the test. Iruka entered, he looked normal to everyone. Mostly due to the fact his wound was bandaged and under his clothing. The Teacher smiled at Naruto, who he saw was wearing the goggles on his blond head.

The tests were simple, but test every major area in ninja skill. First they were lead outside to the target range and told about the rules. Iruka spoke loudly and clear; "You will use shuriken, kunai, and arrows if you have a bow. all to hit the targets. if you fail to hit enough for a passing score. it will make it harder for you to pass for a genin." he explained. Naruto readied his bow and arrows for the test. They all noticed that not only did the targets vary in distance but some were on tracks and made to move. The targets were human shaped dummies with bullseyes in fatal areas like the heart, head, and neck. "You can get extra points for coupling your projectiles with a twist of your own. It's important to think on your feet in the feild." Iruka spoke calmly, integrading some stratagy with the program.

The test progressed with a few students doing average or worse. Sasuke was one of the first mentionables to try the test. He, like his brother, scored a hit with all 10 shuriken and 10 kunai. Though none were a true bullseye. He didn't have an idea for extra points like Iruka suggested. However, he doubted that he'd need it. moving off to watch with the few to have gone already, Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Almost issuing a silent challange to the other boy.

The next was Hinata Hyuuga, a strange girl in Naruto's opinion. She was incredably shy and meek. SHe always blushed in his direction when they lock eyes, strange indeed. Hinata, unlike her cousin, didn't get a perfect score. Although the first half she got all bullseyes, which was easy as the first half were still targets at differant ranges. The second part was her weakest. she missed a few and barley hit others. In all she hit 15 out of 20 missing with 5 kunai on the moving further targets. Naruto was impresed with Hinata's performance. he walked up to her and gave her a friendly hug. "Hinata you did awsome! I'm super jealous!" he exclaimed. When he stopped expecting her to hit him like a certain pink haired girl he had a crush on. He was surprised to find that she had fainted with a huge blush and smile. Not sure what to do he took her to Iruka, who laid her down so she could get air.

Most of the others continued with vary few changing the use of their projectiles. The exception being Shino who used his bugs, hiding them on the blades. Everyone did average or better. That is untill Naruto. When he stepped up he decided to start with Kunai and Shuriken. Leaving his bow skills for last. Naruto, to everyone's surprise hit all nonmoving targeets with ease. Although he struggled with the moving targets, he didn't miss one. When he switched to his bow. Everyone's jaw dropped. all his arrows not only hit home, but were all bullseyes. He smiled sheepishly, he knew he made his teacher proud.

The next part was Taijutsu, and the rules were altered. The scoring system was still their. However, the ranking system would be based on who scored the most in 25 point matchs. To make it intresting they paired everyone against someone who they previously lost to. That being said, if one didn't score enough in one fight they could try another fight against another person, who too needed more points.

The fights often favored the better fighters, like Kiba against Shikimaru. The lazy Nara didn't even move. It was the last fight everyone waited for, Naruto Vs Sasuke. Some of the best fighters in their class. Naruto readied himself in a basic but highly defensive taijutsu stance. He wanted to hold back and wait for Sasuke to make a mistake. Sasuke was no fool, he saw NAruto's choice in stance and smiled. Ever since becoming friends they trained and spared together alot. Sasuke even moved in secretly. The Hokage allowed it knowing that neither boy had a family, and could be great together. That did not garantee they'd be on the same team.

When they engage it could be the best display of basic taijutsu so far. When Sasuke took the inititive, Naruto blocked, swayed and tried to parry the punches with grapples or punches and kicks of his own. However, they were perfectly sinc and they knew the other so well. when Sasuke scored a hit, Naruto answered right back. In the end it ended with the two boys panting, though Sasuke more then Naruto, and the score 25 Sasuke, to 24 Naruto. THey smiled and bowed respectivly to one another. Naruto was proud that he could now contend with the Uchiha. However, somehow sasuke always scored the last hit between them. Naruto vowed to fix that.

The last part of the exam was ninjutsu, and the jutsu they chose was the clone jutsu. Naruto couldnt be happier, he could utilize his new jutsu to pass. Sasuke was worried for his friend, but upon seeing his ever present confidence, he just smiled. Everyone passed, finnally NAruto got a turn. He walked to Iruka and used the Jutsu the scroll taught him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the young blond said, creating 10 full body, physical clones. Iruka was floored, when he heard the boy tell he learned it, he imagined Naruto makeing one or two. To create 10 and not pass out from chakra exaustion was amazing, few Jonin could do that.

Naruto left with Sasuke, both compairing their new Forehead protectors. Despite Naruto's being older, they both were now equal leaf genin. when they got home they noticed that the Hokage was busy reading. WHat they didn't know was that he was contemplating possible teams, for possible missions.

-End Chapter 1-

ok i finished this one.. please vote on the poll for who you'd like to see be Naruto's team and sensei. once thats done ill do another for pairings. that being said i hope you liked it and please review. for those who dont know Sarutobi Sasuke was an actual ninja. one of legend during the times. he protected trade routes or attacked them. as i said Naruto was not attacked by villagers. i decided that assassins would come at him, but Kakashi or ANBU loyal to the Hokae would intercept them. hope you all like it. 


End file.
